All I want, is just One moment with you
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: Takes place after chrono stone, it's about Kirino and Jeanne and their "relationship" it's a bit sad... Rated T because, I doubted One-Shot Its my first one shot.. So dont expect too much


**Hi minna! This is my first fanfic in English! Hope you like it... some parts are based on Kingdom Hearts 358/2 days :) **

**disclaimer: 'I do not own Inazuma Eleven or go or chrono stone or anything else from level 5, and kingdom hearts...**

At Raimon.

It was just a ordinary day. Kirino and his best friend, Shindou were going to the classroom for history. European history. Kirino walked in and say one name standing on the blackboard.

Jeanne d'Arc. Jeanne... Kirino thought back on their time in France. That was two months ago. The whole second stage children thing, has finally end. When he think to Jeanne, Kirino feels so sad. He'd wish he could see her for one more time. But that's impossible. Jeanne lived 600 years ago. Kirino could feel the tears in his eyes. His best friend sees it. 'Whats wrong?' Shindou asked. Shindou looked at the blackboard. Worried he looks to his best friend. 'Alright everyone, lets start today's lesson.' The teacher said. 'Today's it about... Jeanne d'Arc. Does someone knows her?' De teacher asked. Kirino put out his hand immediately. 'Yes, mister Kirino.'

'Jeanne, was one of the most bravest girls ever. She was just a normal girl, but she hears the voices of God.' Kirino said. 'Thats right.' The teacher said. 'Now I will tell you all the short, tragic story about Jeanne. The teacher start telling about Jeanne and her family. Her meeting with the Dauphin. Orleans. And then... How she was captured by the English men. When Kirino hears this. He wishes that he was there that day, he want to help Jeanne. But deep in his heart he knows, that he, too, could do nothing. He lookes trough the window to the outside. Kirino can only think of one thing, one ...

Rouen 1431

Jeanne d'Arc is ready for the stake. This are the last minutes of her short, tragic life. 'Oh Santa Catherine. Please help me.' She prayed. 'Its time.' She heard. Ranmaru.. Jeanne thought. She could feel the tears in her eyes. I'll hope it end immediately. Thought Jeanne. She stands up and walked out of her cell, behind the English guards. They walk trough a dark hall, away see Jeanne the daylight. It's a beautiful day. When they're outside, Jeanne sees a lot of people on the square. In the middle of the square is a stake put down. In the middle of the stake is pole, the English guards take Jeanne with them and make her fixed of the pole. Jeanne looked in the eyes of the people around her. One of these hundreds pairs of eyes, were greenish blue. Like the eyes of Ranmaru, Jeanne thought sad. She looked up to the sky, 'Saint Michael, please.' Jeanne asked.

I'll stay here with you, you're not alone. Soon it's all over. Jeanne heard. Surprised the people of Rouen looked at her. 'Let her go!' Yelled someone. 'She's innocent.' Someone else yelled. Maybe there's still hope... Thought Jeanne. 'Am I supposed to die here?' She asked everyone around her. People are starting to yell at the guards. But they pick up there swords. Horrified the afraid people back away, they stop screaming and yelling. The hangman comes to walk with a torch to the stake were Jeanne is fixed. Oh no, this really is the end. Jeanne thought sadly. 'Wait!' She yelled. 'Give me a cross, please!' The guards understand her and gives her a cross, it's is the same cross, Jeanne wants to give to Ranmaru a few years ago. They give Jeanne the cross. For the last time she prayed. The hangman light the stake with the torch. Jeanne could feel the hot flames around her, it's start by her feet. It's feels so hot, please let it stop. She feels the pain. Please stop it. Then to Saint Michael she said: 'please Saint Micheal let me see Ranmaru, just for one more time.' After she said that, she thought nothing anymore, she saw all her memories of her life. And then a bright light appears... Jeanne d'Arc, the maid of Orléans died...

At Raimon

With tears in his eyes Kirino was listening to the story of Jeanne, then when the teacher was finished. A random student asked: 'what's wrong Kirino, why are you crying? Are you turning into a girl.' Some kids laughed about that. But Kirino stands up and walked out the classroom and ran off. 'Kirino wait, we're not done yet.' The teacher said. Kirino didn't listen he runs to outside. Nobody was outside, everyone was still in class. But then by the soccer field he saw a girl, wearing a dress, that wasn't from this century or from Japan. She has long blonde hair and glasses. Which Kirino reminded to someone. He starts to run to the girl.

'Ranmaru?' She asked, the girl has a soft voice. 'Jeanne.' Kirino said. Jeanne smiles at him. 'Ranmaru I'm glad we meet.' said Jeanne. 'I hope we'll meet again, in the next life...' She said. Then Jeanne gives Kirino her cross. 'What Jeanne?' Then Jeanne closed her eyes and start fading away... 'No wait!' Kirino yelled. He grabbed her hand. Jeanne smiled softly. 'Bye Kirino, for now.' The fading away thing stops for a few moments. Jeanne hugged Kirino. The tears dropped down on Kirino school uniform. 'Please don't go.' Kirino said. Jeanne stops hugging Kirino and looked right in his beautiful green/blue eyes. 'Im already death Ranmaru, but in your heart I'm still alive. Don't forget that.' Jeanne said. 'I will not forget you Jeanne,' said Kirino. 'I'll never forget you either, you're the one who opened my eyes.' Said Jeanne. She lays her hand on Kirino's cheek. Then she smiled for the last time at Kirino and just vanished... Kirino starts crying. Then he heard the school bell and stops immediately. 'Come on, Kirino-senpai practice is starting.' Kirino looked at the boy who just said that. 'Yeah, I'm coming Tenma.' Said Kirino. From his pocket he grabbed Jeanne's cross. 'Never forget.' He said. Kirino Rammaru looked up at the sky. And smiled.

...

And what do you think? Please R&R. Sorry if I made some grammatical faults. I'm still not that good at English...


End file.
